Mission for Reever
by Timcanpy
Summary: Reever has a mission of his own by two Exorcists, Allen and Lenalee! He was given a box and it showed the surprise. Later, he suffers.


_**Disclaimer:** I do not own this, so be happy because I (sort of) am! :)_

_Re-edited! :)_

* * *

_**Mission for Reever.**_

Reever, an Australian who works at the Black Religious Organization (also known as Black Order) 24/7 without sleep continues working at the science section. He also works with other people. They are in the same condition as him. They don't get enough sleep. Luckily, they have 65. 65 is a large ghost like thing. He is obviously not human, so he (or it) helps them around. Hopefully he is not an alarm clock… This continued for as long as they lived.

One day, Allen and Lenalee came by at their offices. Allen is a cursed, white haired boy who recently became an Exorcist not too long ago. On top of his head lays a golden golem. They call him Timcanpy. His creator is General Marian Cross. Since he is absent in the Order, no one knows about his whereabouts. Lenalee is a female exorcist. Her older brother, Komui is the supervisor of the Order. She has long, black hair that is tied in two pigtails. She became an Exorcist since she was little and she does not have a pretty past with the Inspector.

"Hm? Oh Allen! Lenalee!" Reever called out sleepily.

"Morning Reever!" Allen happily said.

"It's morning already? Wow…" Reever and the workers said amazingly.

"Yeah… Anyways, Reever, do you have time?" Lenalee said.

"Time? Well… Not really. What seems to be the problem?"

"Well… Here! This is for you!" Lenalee handed a small, neatly made box to the tired man.

"Thank you, Lenalee, but you don't have to get all this trouble just for me." Reever accepted the box.

"No, we wanted to give you this to you anyways! Please accept this! Right now we are in a hurry because our mission is about to start, bye!" Lenalee rushes to the door and Allen follows her.

"Hm… weird." Reever opens the box and notices something strange.

"A letter and another box?" Reever took out the letter that is located in the front. The letter is read (On the front),_ 'Open this first!',_ and he opened it.

"'As soon as you finish reading this, open the box.

_Directions: _

_1. from where you are, head to the end of the hall to your left._

_2. Take 50 long steps back and you will find the stairs. Do not cheat!_

_3. Head to the seventh floor._

_4. Now head to your far right and enter the room near to you.''_"

Reever read exactly what it said and opened the small box. Stacks of paper. He pulled it out and identified it as a blueprint to the entire headquarters. Obviously, it was **HUGE** and **LARGE**. Reever doesn't really visit the top floors because of work, so it could help him or he could ask other people…

He decided to play this and told his team he needed to go somewhere, so he followed exactly what it said.

When he reaches to the end of the hall, he notices a big sign saying, 'You can do it Section Chief!' From what he read, he was somewhat embarrassed, so he took 50 long steps back and found the stairs. The steps were actually 24. Reever was confused, but he went up the stairs anyways. When he reaches to the top of the stairs, there was a big sign saying, "WRONG WaY!" He did realize there were no entry signs on the stair walls. He turns back and heads 26 steps to his left. When he did, he found the stairs and went up the stairs. That stairs seems the longest. The worst part was, he was currently at the third floor and he have to be at the **seventh** floor. When he thought of that, he thought he want to give up. Reever exhaled several times.

"What's wrong, Reever?"

Reever jumped up and noticed a familiar redhead Exorcist came by.

"Oh Lavi… Long time no see…"

"Yeah… What are you doing here in this floor?" Lavi asked.

"Well… Allen and Lenalee gave me this blueprint, and it told me to head to these places. I need to go to the 7th floor."

"Whoa! The seventh floor?! You know how long that is?!" Lavi exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I know, but I have the blueprint to the Order, and it is hard to read it for some reason…"

"That's because that's a copy. Copies don't end up like the originals. Also, they didn't include the short cut to the next floors." Lavi glanced through the blueprint.

"What? They didn't tell me that…"

"They did, but you must be about two-thirds asleep."

Reever had no memories of that. "So this is the old blueprint?"

"I guess so."

"… Well do you mind telling me where the short cut is?"

"Sure! Just follow me and we'll make it through!"

"We?"

"Yes! Us two!"

"Well… okay… but what about your mission?"

"What mission? I just finished it yesterday! I deserve a break!" Lavi pouted.

Reever laughed. "Ah okay. Shall we move on?"

"Sure."

Therefore, they walked to a new set of stairs that led them to a new floor. There were stairs close to another set of stairs (One goes up and the other goes down stairs.), but it kept saying 'No Entry!'

--

Couple of hours later, they have reached to the sixth floor.

"Lavi… you said there was a short-cut but there wasn't."

"Yeah well, it looks like they blocked it and there were securities!" Lavi exclaimed.

"… I know… But hey! I think we can use your Innocence to reach to the next floor!"

"Reever, read your instruction paper again."

Reever did. It was written in small, English letters saying, "If you ask anyone for help, something unlucky will happen to you! Also, no cheating!" Reever felt like crouching down and give up, but he did not.

"Okay, now that I've read this, what will you do? And when did you found out about those words?"

"Since I've read it. I knew the stairs were blocked. As for what I am going to do, I'm going to get something to eat, see ya!" Lavi waved and left in a hurry. The redhead did read it, but the scene was cut.

"Wait, Lavi!" Reever, all alone again, but he needed to do this himself.

The lonely Australian man continued to head to the next floor, slowly.

When he finally reached to the seventh floor, he noticed no one was around. He found it scary enough that it was vacant.

Reever read the paper again and headed to his far right.

He reached to the very end of the hall and found only one door at the end. Reever opened the door and found a simple bedroom. The bedroom looked as if no one used this room in ages. On the dusty, webby bed, there laid a box. The same from the previous boxes.

Reever approached to the box and opened it. Again, another letter and box.

He opened the letter and read it:

"_Final step! You're almost there! Just keep going and never give up!" Easier said than done. That is what Reever would think. There was more to it:_

"_After you have read this, follow this simple instruction:_

_1. Memorize where the stairs are. _

_2. Place the blueprint in the box and leave it here in this room. _

_3. Head to the 14__th__ floor without any help._

_4. Walk around the place until you find something unusual. _

_This will take longer than you think, but good luck and take your time! If you are tired, there are resting rooms."_

Reever did not seem too happy about the word _14_. He would need to go **seven** more floors to go!

"It's too soon to give up… I think…" Reever said to himself.

He placed the copied blueprint in the box and left the room.

--

As Reever walked towards the 14th floor, he found weird people doing weird stuff and acting klutzy such as tripping. Reever tried not to judge them. No one talked to him, and mostly everyone is in the bottom floor.

Later, he found a sign at a door saying, "Resting Room." Reever felt like heaven and immediately opened the door. When he did, he found an average looking bedroom. It was cold in there yet clean. The room was dark, so there wasn't a light switch or candle to see, but Reever didn't care. He jumped happily to the bed and rested.

--

The next day in the… late morning, Reever peacefully woke up and found the sun shining at him. "It's morning already?" He stretched his arms up in the air and removed himself out of bed.

"I'm so hungry…" Reever sighed as he touched his stomach. Later, he eyed something cubic.

He told himself not to touch it, but he insisted on opening it. When he did, he found food. There was a note saying: "Eat up! You'll need energy to keep you going!"

Reever did felt as if he was in heaven (again), so he happily ate without worries.

When he finished, he wiped his mouth with a provided napkin and thought, _'What should I do with the trash…'_ He dug through the cubic box and found another note saying: _"Keep the trash on the table. Someone will come here and clean the mess you made!" _Reever felt like he fell from Heaven. He slowly and silently left the room and continued to progress.

--

It is now in the mid afternoon, and Reever appeared to be in the 11th floor.

"Three more floors…" Reever said to himself.

"Three more floors for what?" Someone said out of nowhere. That made Reever jump out of the floor, but regained balance.

"What? Who? Oh… it's jut you Lavi… How did you get all the way up here?" Reever said as if he was crazy.

"I used the elevator obviously. Komui wanted me to check up on you, and I found you fine and alive."

"What do you mean alive?"

"…Checking if you saw your breakfast."

"… Did you send it?"

"No. It was provided before Allen and Lenalee left."

"…" Reever had a feeling Lavi knew this way before he did.

"Anyway, I think you'll need your lunch. Here." Lavi handed Reever his lunch.

"Thank you…" the chestnut haired man accepted the lunch slowly.

"Just doing my job. Bye!" Lavi left in a hurry.

"…" Reever left the scene as if it never happened.

--

In the late afternoon and early night, Reever found a resting room and showed a sign of saying "Finally!"

When he entered in the room, there was nothing in the room except another box. It was a bigger box than the other boxes, and it can really fit a large desk lamp.

Reever approached to the box and opened it. Bedding supplies, a box, and there was no letter. Reever had to set up the bed without its mattress, and started to eat his dinner quietly.

After eating, he insisted on going to bed. Yeah, he's that boring…

--

The next morning/early afternoon again, Reever woke up when the sun shined at him. He placed the bedding back into the box and left it as is. Since there wasn't breakfast around, he decided not to wait for it.

"I should be at the 13th floor… I'm also there… finally." He said to himself and continued walking.

When he reached to the stairs to the next floor, he felt like he is walking up to heaven. (Once again.) Therefore, he skipped all the way up.

Couple of minutes later, he was tired. Why? The stairs felt endless. Now he felt like he was sinking down to the bottom of the earth, so he decided to rest on the dusty stairs. He wished he had something to satisfy his stomach. Reever felt like drifting off to sleep, so he did.

--

Reever woke up uncomfortably, and ended up in the same spot where he was last conscious. He felt his stomach growling, so he held on to it. Reever stood up and continued up the long stairs without saying a word. (Except complaining inside his head.)

When the Australian man FINALLY reached to the 14th floor, he immediately sat on the dusty floor and said, "Ah, finally made it!" In his pocket, he took out the direction paper. "'Walk around the place until you find something unusual.'" He exhaled heavily. He'd wish for a room to rest, but no rooms nearby. Reever slowly stood up, and walked like a grandpa.

"Hey Reever!" Someone approached Reever.

"Lavi?" Reever said confusingly.

"No, it is I, Komui!" Komui is a Chinese, tall man with narrow glasses. His curly hair tip is easy to tell who he is, including his hat.

"Komui? What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same. You got work at the bottom level."

"Yeah… about that… Allen and Lenalee told me to go here…"

"My Lenalee?" Komui widened his eyes in shock.

"Yes."

"With Allen?!" Komui gasped.

"Yes. They are in a mission, too. Do you not remember?"

"Of course I know that! They are with Kanda too! But them doing something without asking me?!" Komui roared.

"… Komui… calm down…" _'And I thought he knew…'_

"No!! This is bad! I must call them back here immediately!" Komui was about to run off, but Reever quickly grabbed the back of Komui's uniform.

"Hold it, Komui! They are in a middle of a mission! You can talk to them later!"

"Yes… you are right…" Komui said as he subtlety relaxed.

"Now then, what brings you here?" Reever asked.

"Oh yes, I bought you lunch! Jerry made this for you, and it's fresh!" Komui handed Reever his lunch.

"Oh thank heavens! I thought I was about to die up here!"

Komui laughed. "Well enjoy! I'll need to do some preparations! Bye-bye!" Komui ran off in a hurry.

Reever did hear him, but he felt like ignoring him; he ate his lunch as if he was a hungry animal.

After lunch, Reever now has the energy to move normally, so he cleaned his mess and moved on.

--

Hours later, Reever had surveyed half the area on the 14th floor, and so far, he found everything normal.

Reever sighed as he sulked. "I hope I am not in the wrong floor…"

In the dark hallways, Reever noticed a strange light in one of the rooms. It was not closed completely, and this floor and the top floors are rarely used. It does seem unusual when a light is open and no one around the area, so Reever steadily approached to the door.

He thought aloud to himself, "Okay, if someone is there, I guess I'll ask that person some questions and if this is some kind of trap, then I have no idea what I am going to do…"

When he was close enough to open the door, he peeked inside the room. No one in site. He steadily opened the door, and noticed something very unusual for a room. The room was like a party room, but there wasn't food. There weren't any furniture in the room except a small, round table. On the table was a not too large or too small box. The wall was white and candles hanging on the wall surrounded it.

Reever repeatedly surveyed the room with fascinating eyes. He approached to the table that was in the middle of the room, but he didn't realize it was that close to him, so he bumped into it. He looked down to look at the surface of the table and noticed the visible box. On top of the box was a letter. Reever opened the letter, and read it.

"'_Congrates on making it here! After you opened the box, the elevator should be waiting for you. The person who is waiting for you in the elevator will give you the next instructions.'" _

"…" Reever places the paper on the table and opens the box.

Something jumped up surprisingly and it jumped Reever's heart out of place. He bent down to the ground and grabbed his heart. He gasped couple of times and kept saying, "Calm down." in his mind. Slowly, he turned to see what scared him and saw a clown puppet spring. The puppet was holding a paper saying, "Read me!"

Reever sighed in relief and stood up. He took the paper from the puppet and read it. Reever smiled and looked inside the box. It was a jar of powder. He slightly laughed, took the box with him and left, leaving the paper behind because he forgot. On the paper, it read,

"'_Happy birthday Reever! The thing inside should help you for work, and it's your favorite drink! -Allen & Lenalee.'"_

* * *

_The end is for you to imagine. If one of you readers are wondering how I know his birthday, I got it from volume books. That is how I got (almost) everyone's birthdays too. :D Anyway, thank you for reading this, please review!_


End file.
